


Game After Game

by Mellisah



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gaming, Kidge Week, Kidge Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellisah/pseuds/Mellisah
Summary: They're quite possibly the best team in the game.----Kidge Week 2017





	1. Day 1: Jealousy

The first day of guild hunting and it was already a mess. 

“Wait-wait Keith.” Pidge’s voice crackled over the headphones. “Is- is this guy flirting with me?”

“What? Who?”

“Chat. The1iv4osk. That name is… something.”

“Agreed.” Keith said, glancing at the chat. Sure enough, user The1liv4osk was attempting to be flirty with Pidge. “I think so… if he.. like makes you uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll come to your avatar. I can deal with it.”

“Okay…” Pidge said, sounding a little hesitant. “Oh okay okay okayokayokay…” 

“Pidge? What's wrong?”

“He's coming over here,” she hissed.

“Uncomfortable?” Keith asked, hands poised over controls.

“A little,” she admitted.

“Okay. Give me like… five ticks.” he skillfully maneuvered his avatar, looking at Pidge’s character across the room- and the other male character next to her. A surge of an emotion he couldn't name struck him straight across the face. He stopped behind Pidge and pulled out his dagger. It was a special luxite dagger, one that could change size- and change size it did. The other guy backed away, the chat in the corner exploding with “whoa”s and “wait”s. Pidge noticed and turned around. Keith quickly hid his dagger.

‘Red!’ Pidge typed in the chat. Raising an eyebrow, he typed back, ‘hey P1dg3. I wanted to show u smthng cool’ and entered in a command. Little cartoonish flowers appeared around his avatar and he could hear Pidge laughing over the headphones. He cracked a smile. She typed the command in too, and the same flowers floated around her. It made her look… cute, even though it was only a computer-generated image. 

‘R u guys dating’ came the question from the offending user.

‘No’ Pidge replied.

‘R u lying? Red pulled a knife on me i should get truth bc of tjat’

“You pulled a knife on him?” Pidge yelled over the connection, not sure whether to sound amused or concerned.

“Yes.” Keith said, not seeing any point in lying. 

“Keith!” Pidge sputtered. “Stop drawing daggers on people!”

“No.” Keith replied shortly, jokingly drawing his knife on Pidge. She laughed and attempted to take it from him, but he moved it up so that she couldn't reach it. 

“Keeeeith!” she whined.

“Nope.”

‘they r obviously dating’ someone said in the chat, and multiple people agreed.


	2. Day 2: Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RedPaladin1203: Online six days ago

RedPaladin1203- Online six days ago

Pidge sighed. Where was he? She only got one message from him- a cryptic message, at that. 

“ill be gone 4 a while” was all he sent to her, no reasoning or anything to justify his absence. Sure, he might have personal problems, but he could have elaborated about that- but no reason, just “he'll be gone for a while”. 

RedPaladin1203- Online one month ago. 

She was starting to get worried. No word from him, and all of the contacts she had of him were silent. She'd sent multiple texts, messages, emails- no reply.

RedPaladin1203- Online one month and twenty-six days ago

At this point, she was considering the worst.

What if he died? She shook the thought out of her head. She wouldn't believe that- she couldn't believe that.

One day, she signed in and resigned herself to the two-month absence message.

RedPaladin1203- Active

Relief filled her, then she began to think more. What if he was actually dead? Dreading what response she would get, she typed in a message and sent send.

P1dg3N4t10n: Where were you?

The ellipses popped up, and she watched them bounce up and down for a few nerve-wracking minutes. Finally the message arrived.

RedPaladin1203: I had personal issues, sorry. I'll be on with you from now on though. Unless they pop up again.

She sighed and wiped away the tears that had fallen unconsciously.

P1dg3N4t10n: That's fine, just make sure to elaborate next time. I thought I'd lost you- I thought you were dead.

RedPaladin1203: Don't worry, if I die, I'll travel back in time and give you a one-week warning.

She smiled through her misty eyes. 

P1dg3N4t10n: one week’s not enough. Two should be good though

P1dg3N4t10n: wanna play? I've been working hard to keep our ranking up

RedPaladin1203: Meet you there then

She slipped on her headset and grinned. It would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized these get progressively shorter??? Oh well.


	3. Day 3: Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Kogane didn't like change.

Keith Kogane didn’t like change, as evidenced by this particular situation. Fourth day of guild hunting. They'd hit more than thirty groups with no results. Pidge had a list of three she was considering, and Keith still couldn't find a team he clicked with. Then they got the invite. 

“Team ForestFire has been invited to join Team Voltron.”  
JOIN?   
[YES]       [NO]  
He called out to Pidge. “You got the invite too, right?” 

“Yeah. Why did we name our team ForestFire again?”

“Armor?  I'm red and you're green, so…” Keith shrugged.

“Ah. I guess,” Pidge relented. “So? What do you want to do? Join?”

“Could we chat them first before deciding on something?” Keith asked. It was how they usually scoped out a guild.

“Sure, let me send them a message.” Keith heard the clacking of keys and low mutters from the other end. 

“Ding!” Pidge said, and he could almost see her pressing the enter key.

“Okay,” Keith replied. He sent Pidge the invite to the Skype channel they always opened up when talking to others. It comforted them both (though neither knew why) to see the other's face. Pidge accepted almost immediately, and her honey-brown eyes filled the screen. 

“Hi, Keith!” She waved. A muffled voice said something behind her. “No, Matt, he is not my boyfriend. He was someone that I met when you gave us all a panic attack when you disappeared for a year.”

“Only met because you and Shiro disappeared, and I still don't know whether to thank you for that or scold you for it.” Keith chipped in, peering towards the camera. He saw Pidge's brother Matt behind her, sitting on the edge of her bed, fiddling with a laptop.

“Oh! They accepted!” Pidge called. Keith opened the Team Voltron chat window, seeing messages pop up one after another.

LionGoddess: Hello! We hope you’ll join our guild and enjoy your time here!

TheCoranic: Indeed!

HunkOfLove2030: HI!

LanceLanceRevolution: Hey guys

Mattster: Hey there

BlackPaladin388: Hello!

Wait. Keith knew someone here.

Two messages popped up simultaneously. 

P1dg3Nat10n: Oh my God matt

RedPaladin1203: Shiro what the hell

Mattster: Hey there Katie how are you this fine day

P1dg3N4t10n: matt I swear I will kill you

Mattster: Haha I know you love mefisjcskvjdkfillsKw94udhrfk

HunkOfLove2030: Omg Matt you good

Mattster: Yes Katie the jerk tackled me

RedPaladin1203: Shiro when did you join a guild 

RedPaladin1203: you didn't tell me you joined a guild

BlackPaladin388: Well hello to you too little bro

BlackPaladin388: And I joined a guild

LanceLanceRevolution: wait shiro is this your brother

RedPaladin1203: Yes

Mattster: and his friend my one and only beloved annoying sisterjcjsjckdkldkcakkeg28tisjgkdk

P1dg3N4t10n: I will tackle you again

P1dg3N4t10n: or hack your account and delete your data 

P1dg3N4t10n: Don't think I can't do both

P1dg3N4t10n: hello there im Pidge

P1dg3N4t10n: Red over there is Keef

RedPaladin1203: keith

P1dg3N4t10n: keef

“What do you think?” Keith asked Pidge over the headset.

“Personally, I think I'd enjoy Team Voltron.” came the reply. 

“You know what? Me too.”

Pidge smiled. “Care to do the honors?”

“Of course.” 

JOIN GUILD?  
[YES]

Keith Kogane didn't like change. But as he saw Pidge interact with everyone, who welcomed her warmly, he thought this change wasn't so bad.


	4. Day 4: Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Behind you!” Pidge slammed her controls, maneuvering to escape the sword’s trajectory.

“Behind you!” Pidge slammed her controls, maneuvering to escape the sword’s trajectory. 

“Seven o’ clock!” She called back, watching Keith skillfully dodge his enemy, then whirl around to stab the CPU. It dissolved into pixels, and Pidge watched hers do the same.

“Good job, Pidge. Let’s take five then move on,” Keith huffed, sitting on the floor. Pidge joined him, breathing heavily. She held out a hand, and Keith slapped it lightly. She pulled out her map that adjusted to the surroundings around her.

“So, looks like we have two more rooms before we hit the boss.”

Keith nodded. She took his offered hand, and he pulled her up. “Let’s go then.”

“Ah frick. Frickfrickfrickfrickfrick,” Pidge babbled. Her hands flew across her keyboard, entering frantic commands. They were in the room before the boss and the final wave was a little bit harder than they expected. 

“ You’ve got to be kidding me. Twenty drones?” Keith muttered, killing another enemy. “Who would design this room like this?”

“I don’t know, but we should be finished soon,” Pidge breathed. She glanced at Keith, where he was fighting off his last enemy. She finished off her final ones, and leaned back against her chair and took a big breath. “Done. Wow that took a while, but… look on the bright side? We have more experience to fight the boss. Speaking of, do we have any info on this particular one?”

Pidge heard the rustling of paper on the other side. “Um… his name is Sendak, he has a prosthetic arm that can extend, and he has a robot eye. He also looks like a purple koala.”

“What? No way,” Pidge grinned. “Let me see.”

“I can send a link in the chat, I guess. Can't really show you something from this side.” The notification noise popped up and Pidge copied the link into her browser. When the picture loaded, she laughed. He really did look like a purple koala!

“Well, are you ready to take down this purple koala?”

“Let's do it.”

During the next thirty minutes, Keith and Pidge worked hard, shouting alerts to each other and generally being the team they were famed to be. The battle ended when Pidge cut off Sendak’s arm with her bayard, Keith kicked him into the solid light wall, and their combined bayard attack shot him in the chest. 

“Good work out there,” Keith panted.

“Thanks.” Pidge bumped his offered fist. “We crushed it out there.”

“Heck yeah we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha this was short... it was a day late, but..


	5. Day 5: Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith knocked on her door, cake in hand. She knew he was coming over, just not… with a cake. He was a little concerned about how she'd react to that.

Keith knocked on her door, cake in hand. She knew he was coming over, just not… with a cake. He was a little concerned about how she'd react to that.

The door opened and Pidge's head poked out. “Hi, Keith! You're here a little early… is that a cake?”

He looked down at it, then back up at her. “Yes.”

“Okay..” Pidge opened the door a little wider. “Well, cake or not, come in.”

He took her invitation and stepped inside. “You can put the cake on the table,” she nodded towards the mentioned object, and Keith complied. “You brought your computer, right? Matt took the spare one.” Pidge said, looking over her shoulder as she walked towards her room.

“Yeah, I brought the laptop. Do you have an extra mouse, though? Forgot mine.” Keith replied.

“You're talking to a gamer-obsessed household, Keith. Yes, we have an extra mouse.” She stopped at a closet, dug around, and tossed a mouse at Keith. 

After a two-hour gaming session in which they did missions and generally messed around with the other online members of Team Voltron, they stopped in the kitchen for a much-needed cake break.

“Wait. You did not.” Pidge said when she opened the cake box.

“I tried,” Keith said, shrugging. The cake was a chocolate cake, looking store-bought, but there were crushed cookies on the top- peanut butter cookies. 

“Oh my gosh, Keith. Thank you!” she hugged him swiftly and pulled out a knife from the kitchen drawer. “Hi, I'm Keith and I threaten people with knives.” She mocked in an imitation of Keith's voice.

“One time, Pidge. ONE time.”

“Excuse me, I CLEARLY remember two times.” Pidge snickered.

“At least it wasn't as bad as the time you died IN A SAFE ZONE.” 

“Sh-shut up, Keith! It was safe from monsters, not people.” She muttered. 

“Still can't believe you got mugged in a safe zone.”

Pidge coughed. The slices of cake lay forgotten on the table. “But we really have grown, haven't we?” 

“You bet we have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still short, but screw it. These were drabbles, I guess. I just- eh.


	6. Day 6: Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder burst outside. Pidge flinched. 
> 
> “Storm's getting worse,” Keith murmured.

Thunder burst outside. Pidge flinched. 

“Storm's getting worse,” Keith murmured.

“Yeah.. if the power goes out I'm going to be so angry.” Pidge said back, slamming another drone down into the ground.

Keith stabbed another enemy. “If the power goes out we're losing all of this dungeon progress, right?” 

“Yep.” She destroyed the target item and both of their screens flashed with the rewards they'd gotten. 

“Not that much lost, though. We're only doing this to farm.” Keith said, entering another dungeon.

“Still though, every last bit of experience counts in farming, and you know how tedious I find farming to be.” Pidge watched the loading screen.

“True.” Keith replied curtly, the clack of keys heard on the other end.

“Also, the fact that we need to farm for this particular event most likely means there's some sort of rare item up for grabs. And there's a chance it could be- behind you!- another rover.” Pidge took a quick sip of water, then resumed her skillful keyboard mashing.

Keith spun around and quickly dispatched the enemy. “And everyone- especially me- knows how much you missed that rover- to your left!- when it died.

Pidge extended her bayard to her side and offed the offending drone. “Shut up, Keith. Rover was a great friend.”

“Better than me, Pid-” With another loud crack of lightning, Pidge was thrust into darkness. She swore loudly.

“Keith?” She tried. No answer. She frowned. 

Her phone buzzed. INCOMING CALL FROM: KEEF. She pressed the accept button, quickly followed by the speaker button.

“Pidge? Pidge, you good?” Came the worried question.

“Yeah, but my power's out,” Pidge replied in an annoyed tone.

“Never mind about the power, it'll be on soon. How's your phone battery?” 

She did a quick check. “89 percent. I'll make it.”

“Okay. Any light source you have?” 

“Yeah, I have a reading light. You know, Keith, I can take care of myself during a blackout.” she replied jokingly, switching on the light.

“Well, I'm sorry if my best teammate just died out on me. I have a right to be worried, don't you think?” Keith replied in what sounded like a snarky tone. Pidge knew he was joking, though.

“You know what? I'm quoting you on that “the power will be on soon” line you gave me. If the power's not back on within the next hour, you owe me a peanut butter cookie.”

At 49 minutes into the blackout, the power flickered back on.

Keith was cheering. Pidge was just a little upset. She’d really wanted that cookie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my personal favorites, I hope you enjoy it!


	7. Day 7: Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Um… should I be concerned about my computer?”

“Um… should I be concerned about my computer?” Keith asked. A flurry of confused replies followed his statement. 

“What do you mean, Keith?” Shiro asked. 

“I mean the fact that the side of it is so warm that it's actually warping this plastic sheet I have here.”

“Okay, first, can laptops even hit those temperatures, and second, why is there a plastic sheet next to your computer?” 

“Lance, why do you think I asked? I don't know if it's meant to get this hot, and there's plastic next to my computer because I was trying to make something.”

“My computer isn't as warm as yours, but we have been playing for so long that any computer would be heating.” Hunk said matter-of-factly.

“I have something warmer than my computer right now,” Pidge offered.

“What?” Lance asked.

“Give me a few ticks to snap a picture.” was all they got.

They waited-some more patient than others. Finally, Pidge linked a picture to the chat.

Keith clicked it and immediately let out a startled laugh. It was set outside, on a table, with a burning… something silently combusting on the surface. Pidge was nearby, holding a lighter and smiling deviously.

“What… the actual quiznak was that?” Lance sputtered.

“You wanted warmth, I give you… WARMTH.” Pidge said. Keith could hear her snickering on the other channel.

“...what.” Was all Shiro said.

“Wait wait. Did you do that on a plastic table?” Hunk asked nervously.

“Of course not, Hunk. I made that mistake two years ago.” Pidge said easily.

“Oh okay….. what.”

“I burned a cardboard box on the plastic picnic table and the table melted. I covered up the burn spot as best I could with grey paint. My parents still haven't noticed it.”

“This has gotten out of hand. Let's…. Continue playing.” Shiro cut in.

“Fine with me.” Keith said. “Although, what did you burn?” 

“My school essay.”

“Pidge!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, there we go. Also, maybe if I feel like it, I'll make a prequel of sorts to this?? Chapter 8, I guess.  
> Also, fun story. I actually did burn something on top of a plastic table, and it melted. Two years ago. My friend was there, she can vouch for me. We were panicking so much, and I painted the table(keep in mind, it was dusk, and everything in my vision was skewed, so it wasn't even the right shade of gray.) and if anyone noticed it, I haven't heard of anything.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first week I've done, and I have to say(well, for one, how LATE I put this up) this was really fun. Maybe I'll join some more weeks in the future. Maybe.


End file.
